We'll Always be Friends
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: If there was one thing Adrien loved about Marinette, it would be how kind and devoted she was to her friends.


If there was one thing Adrien loved about Marinette, it would be how kind and devoted she was to her friends.

It was the little things she'd do, and how she wouldn't expect anything in return. How she could spend hours in the morning baking fresh pastries to share with her friends, and was happy to be paid with a simple 'thank you'. Or, how she could make something spectacular, but felt rewarded enough with the big smile she'd get in return.

Of course, he usually witnessed these deeds from a distance, but when they were done specifically for him, he made sure to repay her with the biggest, genuine smile, and reveled in the blush it produced (though not understanding the full meaning behind it).

It was those little things that had also caused an accidental reveal between our two heroes of Paris.

She'd sewn him a ladybug-themed beanie, and he was so proud of it he couldn't wait to show it to his Lady. Of course at the time, he hadn't realized that beanie was custom-made for _him_, so he was obviously confused when Ladybug turned pale and began coughing like crazy, when she first saw him. And then she'd started babbling, revealing herself in the process, though he couldn't have been more happy to find out that his Lady was also his Princess.

But now that he knew, he couldn't _unsee_ it. He could see Ladybug when Marinette stood up to Chloe to defend one of their classmates, and he could see Marinette when Ladybug comforted the latest akuma victim and told them everything was going to be okay. What he was most happy about though, would have to be how much their friendship had evolved after their reveal.

How, after a late night akuma, he just happened to have a spare coffee he'd give to her, and in return, she'd give him half of her breakfast croissant. Or how they'd miss class to fight an akuma, and as Adrien already knew the lesson, they'd head over to her house and he'd help her finish the assignment.

Of course, his crush on her had never faded in the slightest. In fact, his mere infatuation of Ladybug had blossomed into a deep affection as he got to know the true Marinette. But he never said anything, knowing that if Ladybug had always turned down Chat, why would Adrien have a chance with Marinette?

He would simply love her from afar, and cherish their friendship. That would be enough for him, it had to be. It just had to. Their friendship meant the world to him, and he was not going to jeopardize it because of his feelings.

-x-

The reveal had caught Marinette by shock. Her partner and her crush were one and the same? Unbelievable. Of course, what was she going to do about, was the real question, and the answer was nothing. She was not going to confess to him, and she was not going to damage or potentially harm their relationship in any way, shape, or form.

They were friends, and that was more important now then ever. If something happened between them, it wouldn't just affect Adrien and Marinette, now, it would affect Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Paris had to come first.

No matter how much she loved him.

-x-

"Hey Mari." Adrien said, passing her a cup of coffee, and taking her offer croissant in return.

"Hey." She said, gulping half the coffee down, even though it was burning her mouth. She needed the caffeine before she passed out from lack of sleep. Because unlike Adrien's belief, she didn't go to bed when she got home. Well, she _tried_, but a certain leather-clad hero kept invading her thoughts, and by the time she was tired enough to actually sleep, it was time to get up.

"You know, we defeated that akuma pretty quick last night. There was more than enough time for you to get enough sleep for once."

"I-" She was cut off by a yawn, "homework. I had to finish my homework, and then I worked on some designs."

"Well, maybe a certain hero will have to drop by tonight to make sure you go to bed, instead." He smirked, and added a wink for good measure.

"Maybe." Was all she said, as the rest of their class began to trickle into the room, followed by their teacher.

-x-

"I thought you were joking." Was her comment, as her partner dropped his transformation, before joining her by her desk.

"Father had that business to take care of in Milan, remember? I'm basically free for the rest of the week, as Gorilla is my only real supervision, and he _let_ me 'sneak out' to come see you. But I can leave if-"

She cut him off, caressing his cheek. "_Chaton_, I love having you over. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm sure _Maman_ and Papa won't mind. They love having you over as well."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his head resting on hers. He gently breathed in, and was soothed by the smell of strawberries and vanilla, her usual shampoo.

She smiled, turning in his arms to wrap hers around him as well. All of a sudden he let go, before bending down to pick her up bridal-style, her arms still around his neck. She laughed, "I can walk, you know."

"But this is more fun. Besides, you need your sleep."

"It's Friday." She argued. "I can sleep in."

"But don't you have to help out in the bakery tomorrow, which would require you to get up early, wouldn't it?"

"Fine." She relented. "Cuddle me 'till I fall asleep?" She held her arms out to him.

He smiled, joining her in her bed, wrapping his arms around her, as he pulled his covers up.

"Thank you, Chat. I'm glad you're here." She whispered, as sleep began to overcome her.

"Of course, Princess. There's no where else I'd rather be."


End file.
